Bornstellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting
Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting was a young Forerunner.Halo Waypoint: Halo Cryptum cover He was a young, rebellious, adventure seeking Manipular and is featured as the main character of Halo: Cryptum. Biography Of all his father's children, Bornstellar was the most rebellious, refusing to follow in his footsteps and become a Builder. As a result of this, his father sent him to learn discipline in a step family of Miners on Edom in the distant Sol System. There, his assigned ancilla taught him of the near-mythical Precursors. Three years later, Bornstellar sneaked aboard a supply transport and traveled to Erde-Tyrene to hunt for Precursor relics. In the city of Marontik, he met two humans, Chakas and Morning Riser, who would serve as guides in his search for Precursor artifacts. His guides led him to Djamonkin Crater, where he found a Forerunner Cryptum surrounded by inactive War Sphinxes and a baffler. After penetrating the baffler, he opened the Cryptum, revealing the Didact in suspended animation within. As the Second Didact During his subsequent three-year travels with Bornstellar, the Didact performed a brevet mutation on him to allow him access to the Domain. Shortly before, the Didact transferred all of his memories and knowledge to Bornstellar, essentially merging his personality with the young Forerunner. The Didact was later abandoned in a Flood-infested system[http://www.amazon.com/Halo-Silentium-Forerunner-Greg-Bear/dp/0765323982/'Amazon, Silentium Book Description]' However, Bornstellar, possessing the Didact's imprint, had become a Didact as well. As the second Didact, he led a fleet to Halo Installation 07 and disabled Mendicant Bias before aiding Chakas in moving the Halo as it passes the fail-safe planet it was going to collide with. After saving the Halo, the Bornstellar-Didact had the injured Chakas composed and reborn as a monitor before he proceeds to interrogate the Primordial, questioning it about the Flood. Upon learning that there was no cure for the Flood and that the Forerunners were never meant to inherit the Mantle, the Bornstellar-Didact activated the reverse timelock, destroying it. Physical description and personality Presumably like all Manipulars, Bornstellar was young, inexperienced, and was close to the age of becoming an independent member of society. However, despite his noble class, he was quite rebellious in nature, even to the point of defying the history and trade of his family as builder. Because of this, Bornstellar had become increasingly interested in the Precursors, an ancient race of sentient beings far predating his own people. Physically, like other Manipulars, Bornstellar bore a moderate but noticable resemblance to Humanity than he did to other Forerunner forms, such as a Second or Third-Form. He possessed a thin, pale fuzz over much of his body, such as his arms, along with the partially-furred body and hair that was a notable feature of his kind. After his brevet mutation at the hands of the Didact, he began to resemble those of the Warrior-Servant caste than he did of the Builders, with grayish-white skin, thicker, a more muscular physique, and thicker, harsher facial features. Even with these characteristics, he still bore traces of the Builder caste, resulting in him possessing a blend of physical features of both. Lists of Appearances *''Halo: Cryptum'' *''Halo: Primordium'' *''Halo: Silentium'' Sources Category:Forerunner Characters Category:Halo: Cryptum Category:Halo: Primordium Category:Forerunner